Magnus the Vigilant
A foreigner in the place of his birth, Magnus has not been in Wenbight since he was a child. Newly charged with protecting the birthplace he barely knows, he is soon to contend with all that has changed and everything that has not. Born 78th Year (Hollert Dynasty): Age 49 Gifted Child - Page, Squire, Knight, Bailiff, Court Summoner - Vagrant Magnus' Beliefs # An accursed beast is as much a victim of their curse as are the unfortunate souls in their path. If I can save them, I will. I'll start with investigating the devastation wrought. # With trouble stirring in Wenbight, Alda will undoubtedly be putting herself in harms way. I can't allow anything to happen to her, for if she's gone, what do I have left? # The inhabitants of Wenbight look to me with the same disdain and mistrust they would of the very beast I journey to save them from...Their feelings are reciprocated, as they are no doubt as culpable... Magnus' Instincts * If I see trouble, I intervene. * I trust none aside from my own blood. * I'm always ready for a fight, regardless of the discomfort. Traits Nose for Trouble, Pragmatic, Dismissive Gifted A successful test of Circination is not required to attempt a Summoning. Additionally, you are considered Immanent for the purposes of Spirit-Binding. Misunderstood Grants a Negative Reputation of your choice. Take -1 to your Body of Argument in any Duel of Wits where you must explain your nature, position, special insight, or meaning. Sworn Homage You owe Fealty to the King of this land. 1D Affiliation w/ Nobility. Vigor of Youth You have the physique of a thirty-year-old, as reflected in your starting stats. Skills Summoning B6* '''Bargaining B6 Sword B6 Brawling B6 Interrogation B5 Firearms B5 Falconry B5 Departed Souls-wise B4 Riding B4 Intimidation B4 Hospital-wise B2 Write B2 Read B2 Rule of Law B2 Conspicuous B2 Etiquette B2 Hostel-wise B2 Inconspicuous B2 Road-wise B2 City-wise B2 Circination B2 Wenbight-wise B2 Training: '''Mounted Combat, Armor Horace (Spirit Familiar) A strange and unnatural Falcon: You can see through your Falcon's eyes - switching vision to and fro requires 2 actions in a Fight. The Spirit Familiar understands your commands and will follow them, but you do not have Low Speech. If the Falcon suffers a Light, Midi, Severe or Traumatic Wound, you suffer a Light Wound. If it suffers a Mortal Wound, you suffer a Traumatic wound. Wounds dealt to you in this way represent psychological trauma - they do not bleed. Gear and Property Clothes, Shoes, Finery and Traveling Gear Knight's Wages A steady income from the court, provided that Sworn Homage is never lost. Maggie 2D Affiliation W/ The Circle of Vigilants Plated Mail RotM Quality: 5D all over, 6D torso Clumsy Weight Penalties Superior Arms Greatsword: +4 Pow, Add 2, WS 2, VA 1, Longer, 2 Handed Firearm: Pistol Relationships Sister: Alda the Summoner (Minor: Family, Forbidden) Dead Lover: (Significant: Romantic, Hateful, Forbidden) Category:Player Characters Category:Outsiders